Not applicable
Not applicable
Brushes have been in existence as far back as 1500 B.C. when the Egyptians used crude brushes in painting tombs. Since that time up until today new and improved brushes have been developed and manufactured for numerous purposes including cleaning, dusting, painting, surface finishing, and others.
All kinds of surfaces exist requiring periodic or one time cleaning often facilitated by brush action and solvents. In most cases brushes are comprised of a one-piece handle or backing and fixed bristle requiring hand and arm action to accomplish the task. Powered radially operated brushes can also be used. Brushes can incorporate wire metal bristles, hair, synthetics, plant fiber, and other materials for bristles.
The majority of brushes require manual manipulation or can be electrically powered. Motor driven brushes have been used in manufacturing and repair operations as brushing teeth. These motor driven brushes have primarily rotating or reciprocating in motion.
Cleaning uneven surfaces with existing brushes, both manual and powered, can be laborious and inefficient.
Cleaning surfaces located in confined spaces can be problematic as the edge of the brush can nick or scratch parts of the object intended to be cleaned when brush is moved during the cleaning process.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being xe2x80x9ccriticalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cessential.xe2x80x9d
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. In one embodiment what is provided is an apparatus imparting a wobbling motion to a surface. Wobbling motion for a planar surface can be defined in relation to a longitudinal axis perpendicular to the surface. With reference to lines contained in the planer surface and intersecting the longitudinal axis, points found on any particular line and equidistant from the point of intersection with the longitudinal axis will have similar periods of oscillation but be substantially one hundred and eighty degrees out-of-phase. These equidistant points will also have substantially similar amplitudes of oscillation.
In a preferred embodiment a wobbling motion is imparted to a brush which can be used to clean uneven surfaces efficiently and easily.
In another preferred embodiment a wobbling motion is imparted to a brush which can be used to clean surfaces in confined spaces and reducing the risk of scratching or marring areas in the confined spaces.
In another embodiment wobbling motion imparted to a brush end permits rapid and efficient cleaning in sharp corners and recesses not easily obtained with other brushes.
In another embodiment a wobbling motion is imparted to a brush coupled with an orbiting action as desired by an operator of an external driver.
In another embodiment a brush is disclosed for cleaning surfaces whether flat, rough, irregular-shaped, or having deep cracks and crevices by imparting wobbling or orbital motion or a combination of more than one of these as the operator may choose.
In another embodiment a brush is disclosed that is faster, more efficient, and produces a cleaner surface than previous designs and types.